Emerald Gems into the Onyx Coals
by 3TypesOfCrazy
Summary: About a little girl whose family was killed at a young age or so she thought sasusaku, naruhina. Please Review, I just wan to know your reading you could just say Hi, So please review.!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She sits there crying, screams running through her head, screams of her father dying, the blood from his death heard splaterring everywhere. She sat there, pink hair with emerald gem colored green eyes. (She was 4 years old) her father with white hair, tainted with his crimson blood. Images of all that running through her head. His emerald eyes dazed over. He was dead for sure, she sat there and cried and you couldn't hear a sound.

3 years later

"MAMA!" the somewhat loud whisper came from the hidden room with the door cracked another loved one was deprived from this young girl. She sat in the corner of the room, by the door, listening to the killer of her mother and his blood drenched laugh, like he was proud of his killing. She saw the killer standing over her mother her clothes crimson red with her blood. The man looked at the girl through the crack of the door. He was coming close to her ready for another killing but he almost had her, until a shot was fired and there was a hole through the killers chest as he fell and turned into black dust. There, over there, was where the shot was a fired in the shadows soon a man appeared with a gun his hair defied gravity and went off to the side it was silvery white, but he looked too young to have gray hair. Then everything went black, the baby girl passed out.

She woke up to find herself in a large room next to a fireplace. She got up to look around hoping to find someone to help her, hoping for a miracle, hoping for something, all that was left was to hope. She walked close to where there was light it seemed to look like a kitchen and there stood 2 figures. One appeared to be a man and the other appeared to be a woman. She peeked around the corner enough not to be seen but enough to see the features of them. The man had gray hair but appeared to be in his 20s (the same man dhe saw before she passed out), it went off to the side almost to defy gravity. The woman had dark purple hair that also appeared to be in her 20s her hair was in a large bushy ponytail and she wore a tan trench coat.

Woman: Kakashi she can't stay here

Man: why not she has nowhere else to go

Woman: you don't know what it's like in raising a child

Man: but you can't let her go out on the streets how much of a heartless woman can you be. (His words a bit more stern this time)

Woman: …

Man: why so quiet now

Woman: shut up

Man: why so you can think about something that doesn't need any thought

Woman: okay then why can't I think you don't run anything here you don't even live here

Man: yea but—

Woman: fine she can stay

Man: and what are we going to—

(He sees the little girl at the door)

_The woman turns around to see what he's looking at_

Woman: you can come on in, we know your there

Little girl: who…who are you

Man: we're here to help

_The woman bends down and the man follows_

Woman: you can trust us

(The little girl walks closer)

The baby falls and woman catches her

**End of the prolouge **

**what will happen next, who are these mysterious people?**

**PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON COME ON YOU CAN DO IT, come on, it won't bite you, no promises though. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Emerald gems into the onyx coals part 2

The now grown up 16 year old (Sakura) with exotic features that consist of emerald green eyes and bubble gum pink hair is fast asleep in her bed, then she stirs. She pulls her head out of the sheets, as she wakes up. She looks at the clock, it read 7:10 "its only 7:10 I can go back to sleep"… "Wait 7:10." her eyes shot open, she ran to the bathroom and took a 10 min shower and ran into her closet after drying off. She opens the double doors to her closet. (Walk in closet) she walks in and grabs her purple chucks, and then her skin tight purple shirt with pink cherry blossoms in the side corner and her long black parachute leg jeans. She grabs her black jacket (its sleeves cut off halfway down her arm), and black mesh bag with pink cherry blossoms I the corner and purple gloves with the finger out. She runs out the door. It is now 7:30; she had 10 more minutes to get to school luckily she was a block away now.

Sakura POV:

On my way walking to school, I reached school grounds and there were kids hanging around everywhere. I noticed some of them looking at me some girls and some boys, and they were giggling (the girls) and chuckling (the boys). I know my foreheads big but really do you have to stare, chuckle and giggle, that just irks me. I walk up to the door and before I open the door I hear yelling and screaming from inside, some people were yelling fight so apparently there was a fight going on but I couldn't quite tell was that all that was going on and I was about to open the door when it swung open and next thing I know it hits me in the face.

Normal POV:

BAM! Everyone turns their head to see what was going on, and what was the loud noise? Sakura falls on her butt. As she sees to dudes fighting and the one that pushes the other dude into the door making the door push out into her face. Sakura gets pissed and goes over to the fight, pushing her way through the crowd of people cheering for the fight. "Hey," She screams. The 2 boys stop fighting and the crowd stops cheering and they all look at her. "You," she points to one of the boys that were fighting he had onyx coal eyes, pale skin, and black hair that fades into a dark blue that looks like a chickens butt or a ducks butt. He had on a black shirt and black cargo pants with chucks (noticing a lot of stuff aren't we) _shut up no one's talking to you (_hey don't forget whose writing this story, I can make you kiss lee) _ugh I think I'm going to lose my dinner from last night _(yea so keep that in mind anyways back to the story). He speaks up "yea" "you hit me in my freaking face with a freaking door." "Yea, so what are you going to do about it?" She looked at him with a smirk and tackled him to the ground and she punched at his face 3 times. He pushed her off and hit her in her cheek. Her head went to the side as blood strolled down her cheek. She got back up and ran at him so fast he didn't even see her. She got behind him and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying into a nearby tree. He ran at her with full speed only to be stopped by campus police.

Sakura POV:

Oh great campus police just had to show up, or shall I say "ANBU," which is what they like to call themselves. What a bunch of Bakas for police. They walked us up to the principal's office. _Damn! I got into a fight on the first day of school. _

**Moments later in the principal's office:**

We were sitting in the principal's office, and I seriously hope this jackass doesn't want an apology cause I sure ain't giving' one. Then a nurse came in and went to blushing and stuttering at the duck ass. She was blushing so hard that she literally put a tomato to shame. "Umm…. Can I….I…remove y…your hood." (The hood was on the whole time). She removed my hood and then had a surprised look on her face. "What were you expecting a boy?" "No," "then what was the surprised expression for?" "No reason," "yea whatever." "Hn. Girls talk a lot," "oh look who finally speaks up," I retort to his dumb unneeded comment. "Shut up," "no thanks I'll pass, but you can do it for me." "Shut up you pink haired mother fu-" "Sasuke Uchiha," the principal comes out with a stern voice. "Damn" Sasuke mutters, "SASUKE!" she yells this time "What?" "And you do not answer your principal that way." She turns her head to look at me. _She looks so familiar…wait… I know that face its g-ma Tsunade. O my god I gotta run, but my feet won't move. Somebody help me please *whining*I'm going to die._ She runs to me and gives me a spine cracking hug (owww I'm glad I ain't you) _fuck you _(oh lee) _no wait! I take it back _(hehehe it feels good to be in control ok intiways back to the story). "Ok, your crushing…gasp…my spine," "oh sorry, tee-he" the principal says part giggles. "Okay so why are you two in here anyway (she looks at me and chicken ass) {he answers for me} I'm too busy still gasping for air. "Hn. We were fighting." "why" "because chicken ass started it." "Sakura watch your mouth" the principal corrects her. "Yea whatever pinky," Sasuke retorts to Sakura's comment. "Shut up, duck butt!" "Sasuke what's your side of the story?" "Well I was walking to my next block, when the dobe (Naruto) -.

Sasuke POVFLASHBACK

"HEY, TEME!"

"Hn"

"Why do you act so EMOOO?"

"Don't call me emo, dobe"

"I'll say it again"

"Do it and I'll rip you limb from limb."

"Em-"BAM! (Naruto gets punched in his top lip) {He goes fling down the hall in the air}

-The other students in the hall not looking at the fight notice a flying object-.

"It's a UFO! Take cover!"

"No you idiot, its Naruto getting his butt kicked."

"Oh..."

"Smart one"

-Back to the main characters-

"Okay teme, that's how you want to play," Naruto says wiping the blood down his jaw.

Naruto tackles Sasuke and Sasuke gets up, and pushes Naruto pushing him into the door. (Which he saw hit Sakura and didn't care). They were still fighting and then Sakura steps in and scream "Hey! Which one of you 2 imbeciles, hit me?" and me being as nice as I was said "I'm sorry, I didn't know I hit someone I am so sorry." And she came out of nowhere and hits me, so then we start fighting, and that's how we ended up here.

END OF FLASHBACK

+++NORMAL POV+++

"Why you gotta lie on me, cause for one I didn't call ya'll imbecile, even though I should have, you liar," Sakura says with venom to her now worst enemy. "Okay Sakura, what's your side of the story?" Tsunade asks now growing aggravated (and you wonder where Sakura gets her short temper from). "Well…." Sakura starts off.


End file.
